Shadowed Vines
by CryingNevermore
Summary: A short story about Kaname and the human girl he loves. Kanamexoc


**I got bored this weekend and I made this up ain like 20 minutes. I don't think it's any good, but I figure that some people might enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated for this one but not necessary.**

"You came back." Ivy shut the door behind her and stared at his unmoving figure, sprawled across the couch, sunlight streaming down on him.

"Of course I did. Wasn't I supposed to?" She smiled sadly and strode towards him, then past, to shut the curtains. "You're going to blind yourself, Kaname-sama." She chided, sounding both annoyed and amused.

"I'd have thought you'd never speak to me again, after what happened. And I must admit; I was disappointed when you didn't come back yesterday." She jumped as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her back against his chest and front.

"I…I needed time to think, was all." She whispered, resisting the shivers as she felt his lips against the back of her head. Was he… "Kaname-sama, are you sniffing me?" She giggled, despite herself.

"Your scent is intoxicating…"

"What do I smell like?" She inquired, genuinely interested.

"It's floral, almost…like lilacs and lavender…with the faintest hint of wild honeysuckle and a trace of rose…" Ivy blushed, he sounded dizzy, almost breathless as he said it.

_Do I smell that nice?_ She wondered, smiling a bit. But she was flattered, nonetheless.

"You aren't going to ask me?" Kaname finally whispered, his sweet breath tickling her ear.

"Ask you what?" Ivy played stupid, wishing that he couldn't hear her heart rate increase, and her breath become rapid, or in the very least wishing that she was able to play it off better.

"Why I did it, or if I meant what I said? All of it?" He felt her tremble, and the darker, possessive side of him took a malicious pleasure in seeing her like this; frail and afraid. She leaned against him, he was supporting her almost.

"I…well, that is…um, did…did you?" She whispered, desperately wishing the conversation was over.

Kaname didn't answer at first, and she was certain that the next words out of his mouth would be _I'm sorry, Ivy, it was a mistake._ It wouldn't be the first time, of course.

-(Line)-

*Two Nights Ago*

_Ivy hesitated, before knocking on the colossal front door to the Moon Dorm, the sound small and insignificant, summing up how she felt rather well._

_After another slight moment of hesitation, she opened the door, and entered the front hall; only to nearly run into Takuma._

"_Hello, Ivy." He smiled and she took a quick step back, bowing her head._

"_Hi, Takuma. Um, I'm supposed to serve out detention with Kaname-sama-"_

"_Of course! Kaname told me, I was just coming to get you, as a matter of fact." He laughed, and Ivy felt extremely ashamed. She didn't have a crush on Takuma, but she had a friend, who did, and now she could see why; he was so friendly and open, it was impossible not to like him. "Kaname didn't want you getting lost."_

"_Oh, that was nice of him." Takuma smiled._

"_I suppose it was. What exactly did you do to earn detention?" He asked, crossing his arms gently._

"_I…I got in a fight…with someone…"_

"_With who, and what for?"_

"_Some girl who thought it'd be funny to try and cut my hair…but it was too stupid to explain to the headmaster about…" She admitted, blushing; her hair was her one pride, she wasn't vain about it, but she was proud of it._

"_He would have listened."_

"_But it's dumb…can you please take me to Kaname-sama, now?" God, she sounded pathetic. _

_Takuma seemed to understand, though. He nodded, and motioned for her to follow him up the large stairwell._

"_Where is Everyone?"_

"_Asleep mostly; we all have a 3 day weekend, and they're enjoying the chance to sleep in. Kaname's working, though."_

"_It must be difficult to be on a completely different sleeping schedule than the rest of the world." Ivy mused, Takuma laughed._

"_I suppose," he said, more to himself than her._

_Takuma led her down the hallways, dimly lit, chattering incessantly about matters that Ivy never concerned herself with, but which relaxed her a little bit, as it were. She didn't let herself become __**too**__ relaxed, though; being in a building filled with vampires prevented her from doing that._

_Oh, she knew their secret, alright; had known since she'd first seen the Night Class; her father was a hunter, and she knew the signs perfectly well. He taught her to recognize them, and a few other things, but he didn't make her become a full-fledged Hunter before he'd been killed on one of his missions, and for that she'd always be intensely grateful._

_Not even Zero, one of the people she was closest too, knew what her father had been. She knew what he was, but that was one detail she'd never share._

"_Here we are, Ivy. He's just inside."_

"_Thanks, Takuma, I appreciate it. Have a good…um, day, I guess, it would be for you?" He laughed and walked away, Ivy watched him and stared at the door in front of her. _

_Anyone who knew Ivy could confirm she wasn't a nervous person; shy, of course, but not nervous. She wasn't afraid or intimidated by very much._

_But she was standing outside of Kaname Kuran's office, about to serve detention with him in lieu of with a teacher, as per a request from him to the headmaster. That was the part that still confused her._

_If Kaname hadn't asked to keep an eye on her, she'd have been stuck with a teacher who had a, well known, deep seated grudge against her since the first week of school (she'd aced one of his impossible pop quizzes, had been finished in 20 minutes and read a book for the next half hour). _

_**I should definitely thank him for that…**__ Ivy thought to herself as she took a deep breath._

_Ivy raised a hand and timidly knocked on the carved, white door, half hoping and half fearing he wouldn't answer and she could leave and tell the Headmaster otherwise._

"_Enter, Ivy." She shivered and opened the door and blinked as her eyes adjusted a little bit to the darkness. "You're early." He was lounging on the window seat, bathed in the moonlight like some kind of god._

"_I didn't want to be late…." Ivy walked forward and bowed, blushing from embarrassment._

"_There is paperwork on the desk; you may turn on the lamp if you'd like. There's also an address book. Please write out the envelopes for the papers, but don't read them."_

"_Of course, Kaname-sama." And, for 3 hours, Ivy worked diligently; she didn't speak and didn't even glance at him out of the corner of her eye, until the last sheaf of papers was sealed, labeled and sorted neatly. _

_Ivy figured that was all, but was hesitant to leave him alone. He'd been reading a leather-bound book the other time, and she hadn't noticed that every time he turned a page, his eyes would linger on her. She walked towards him and bowed._

"_Thank you, for…saving me, Kaname-sama." God, she hated how she blushed._

"_Any friend of Yuki's is a friend of mine." Ivy looked at him in surprise and actually cocked her head._

"_You don't like Zero." It wasn't a question. His crimson gaze bored into hers; she didn't even wince._

"_Zero does not count. He is beneath notice." Ivy's eyes narrowed in annoyance; Zero had been nothing short of gentle to her. He was one of her best friends._

"_Don't talk about Zero that way. He's a good person." He smirked at the way she dropped her timidity so quickly; that either made her extremely brave, or extremely stupid. Or even both._

"_A good person? He causes her emotional distress at every turn; unnecessary worry." He spat, his smile cynical._

"_Maybe Yuki is just the kind of person to worry about others unnecessarily?" She suggested; Yuki was also a friend of hers._

"_Zero surpasses that; he absorbs her conscious thought to point her focus is torn away from other things." Ivy sighed and ignored the sudden ache in her chest, locking it away into the dark corner where she kept other unpleasantries._

"_Like yourself?" His eyes widened and he stood, making her take several quick steps back in fear._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I…I see the way that you look at her…I…you love her. I get that; she's funny and she's nice, and she's beautiful. You're jealous of Zero, aren't you?" _

_Kaname cursed every god that came to mind; was this girl that naïve, or was he that talented of an actor?_

"_I'm not jealous of Zero Kiryu." He protested, she shook her head._

"_Lie to me, okay, just not to yourself. It's not good for a human's psyche, but it can't be much different for a vampire's-" She clapped her hands to her mouth a second too late, and he stared at her. Her eyes widened comically, and she turned to run._

_Ivy was near tears and planned to hide out in her dorm for the rest of the night, then transfer out in the morning, until she felt Kaname's grip on her wrist, pulling her back to where she'd been standing._

"_How did you know?" His voice was low and dangerous, it was tone that terrified and excited a primal part of Ivy._

"_My father was a Hunter. I'm a half-bred. He taught me to recognize them and the signs. I also know what the Night Class is, and I figured out about Zero, too." Since she'd told him almost everything, she might as well come out with it. _

_Kaname chuckled; this made things so much easier, having her in the know. He needn't deal with incessant denials and claims of insanity. Sometimes her perception astounded him, but that was just one thing that entranced him._

"_I see. You've known all along?" She nodded. "That's why you're never with the other Day Class girls?"_

"_I was there the first day; a friend of mine begged me into it. That's…that's when I saw you for the first time." Kaname didn't miss that she said 'you', referencing him._

_So the half-bred had been keeping tabs on him?_

"_And you're comfortable being in here? Surrounded by vampires who wouldn't hesitate to tear you apart if I ordered them to do so?" Ivy turned back to face him, and he felt floored._

_Her face, always beautiful, was now more entrancing than even Ruka's; her pallid skin flushed with embarrassment (or perhaps desire?), eyes over bright, the color like that of the purest amber, dark brown hair shimmering in the darkness like a silken waterfall. Her plush lips were slightly parted, their color several shades darker than normal, a result of her absently chewing them as she worked._

"_I…not comfortable, I guess…but I don't think that you would do that, you…you're…god, I sound so stupid!" He laughed at her display of temper._

"_Why were you so agitated when speaking of Yuki and I?" He finally asked, drawing her closer, as she turned to face him._

"_Do I really need to say it, Kaname?" He liked how she had finally dropped the honorifics._

"_Yes, you do, Ivy." _

"_I…I'm…what are you doing?" Her eyes widened with panic as her voice became little more than a whisper; his arm circled around the small of her back and drew her flush against him. Ivy raised her hands against his chest and stared up at his amused, perfect face._

"_Finish what you were saying, Ivy." His voice…she felt her knees buckle; it was warm and soothing and carried a thousand promises, lighting fires in her blood and reconnecting the cells in her brain._

"_First tell me why you got me out of the real punishment, and why you're doing this." Ivy ordered, drawing courage from the amusement in his eyes._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."  
_

_Kaname smirked and brushed her bangs away from her eyes; they were fixated on him, almost staring past him, like she could see what made him tick, could see what he truly was, and what he wanted._

_His lips sealed over hers; they were soft but unyielding when she jumped. There was a moment of surprise from the human girl, before she reached up and tangled her hands into his chocolate locks, just as soft as she'd dreamed._

_Ivy didn't hesitate to open her mouth to him when his tongue touched her lips; even if he hadn't been a pureblood, she wouldn't resist him. He had her caught in his trap, even though he hadn't meant to._

_They tasted one another, gradually, until Ivy had breathe, her chest heaving, face turning even redder as she met his amused gaze._

_"I'm not in love with Yuki." He repeated, stroking her hair. "I'm in love with you."_

_Ivy's heart seized, and she felt cold water wash over her, clarity making itself known; she had just made out with Kaname Kuran, pureblood king._

_She turned and ran._

"Did you...did you mean what you said, Kuran?" She whispered, her voice thick. He felt the slightest tremble.

"Are you alright?"

"Answer me, please." There was no hiding the desperation in her voice as she turned to face him; tears leaving steady trails down her tanned face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, I've been used and tossed aside before and I won't let it happen again! So did you mean what you said or not?" Ivy's voice rose several pitches and took on a hysterical edge.

Kaname reached up and took her face between his hands, gently, as if she would break. His soft hands seemed to jolt her out of her panic, and Ivy calmed herself.

"Of course I meant it, Ivy. I love you."

There was no embellishment in his words; only honesty in the kindest form. Nothing to soften what blow the truth would cause her, and Ivy couldn't take it. She launched herself at the Pureblood Prince and held him tight, afraid to let go, for fear that he would leave her. And he did the same, afraid of the same thing.

**Thank you for reading, I just got bored. Review if you'd like.**


End file.
